battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Refined Palate (Insane)
Refined Palate '''is a special blitz stage appearing daily. Upon completion, the player gets a great amount of XP, along with a bonus amount of XP as a treasure. Battleground This level will begin spawning in Those Guys and a Dark Otter. Be prepared to face a ton of Black Enemies. 38 seconds into the level, Director Kurosawah will appear as one of the bosses, with a group of Shadow Boxer K (Black) following behind him. After getting the enemy base to 693000 HP, it will spawn in 2 Bun Bun Black, Le'noir, Gory Black, Shadow Boxer K, and many many Doge Dark. Gory Black, Shadow Boxer K and Doge Dark will spawn in randomly to support the bosses. Strategies Equip many Anti-Black Cats (except the Nekolugas), especially Uber Rares from the Sengoku Wargods Vajiras Event and Kasa Jizo from the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls Event. Also consider bringing in Crazed Cats to aid in the battle. At the start of the stage, spawn in meatshields like Eraser Cat and Cat (Crazed Cat if you have it) to temporarily stop the movement of Dark Otter, then bring in Paris Cat or other long ranged attackers like Dragon Cat/Crazed UFO Cat to defeat it. Director Kurosawah should spawn in now, send out some strong Cats to deal with it but do not send in Ubers yet. After defeating the Director, spawn in everything you have, but keeping in mind that meatshields are necessary to block Bun Bun and Le'noir. Director Kurosawah would be quite annoying as support from behind Bun Bun and Le'noir, so be wary. After defeating the bosses, the player should be able to win the stage quite easily. Kasa Jizo, Oda Nobunaga and Takeda Shingen can make this level much easier. Awakened Bahamut can kill Kurosawah in about 4-5 hits. Dark Lazer helps too because of her massive DPS vs Blacks. Strategy 1 (Feat. Oda Nobunaga) This strategy is variable depending on what units you have and is almost guaranteed work. The two units that make this possible are Oda Nobunaga and Bombercat with their 100% freeze against black. Use the first row for freeze up combos such as Curses!!! and Gross!!! and of course Honnoji's Curse. If you are confident in your unit strength, you can also toss in Prof. Cat Jobs for that extra XP. Possible lineup: Oda Nobunaga, Vengeful Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Gross Cat, Creepmallow Cat 3 Meatshields (Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank, Eraser Cat), Bombercat, A. Bahamut At the beginning of the battle only spawn Bombercat and meatshields to build up money and spawn Oda when you can. When the SBK's come out, start spawning your attackers. The only tricky part of this level is killing Kurosawah with a well-timed Bahamut while keeping Oda alive. As long as Bahamut gets in one good hit, he will be able to knock him back continuously and kill him very quickly. After that just spam all your units and you should have beaten the level. Enjoy your easy XP! Strategy 2 (Feat. Uesugi Kenshin) Notes; 1: Requires some colabs. 2: I will list the levels I had on my units at the time so basically it's the bare minimum. This strategy is similar to strategy 1 as it needs Oda Nobunaga. Lineup levels: Ramen Cat (40), Cooldown Cat (30), Plane Cat (31), Novice Mage Shirou Cat (30), Cat Eastwood (26), Li'l Shirou CC (32), Kotomine & Gilgamesh Cats (14), Ring Girl Cat (18), Wargod Nobunaga (32), Wargod Kenshin (40). Spam Ramen Cat the whole battle, and when you can afford Wargod Kenshin, use him and then build up your worker cat level while also using the first row. Once the Bun Buns spawn and you have killed enough peons just spam everything and you (should) win. Strategy 3 (Ubers) Row 1: Prof. Cat Jobs (increase XP received), 3 tanks (I use Wall Cat , Crazed Wall Cat , and Metal Cat ), Sarukani Row 2: Anti-blacks and DPS Ubers (I use Cat Guild Heroes, Wargod Masamune, Mekako Saionji for anti-blacks and God-Emperor Megidora , and Valiant D'arktanyan for DPS) This strategy employs the short recharge rate and the effectiveness of Sarukani to KB black enemies (Sarukani should be Level 30). Keep stacking meatshields and let Sarukanii do their jobs, try to get at least one anti-black DPS befoe the Shadow Boxer K (Black) spawn. It should be smooth sailing after that because during the Bun Bun Black spawn there will be other smaller minions that provide good money to spawn the rest of your DPSes and Anti-blacks. Walkthrough Schedule * Monday: 12:00 - 13:00 * Tuesday: 16:00 - 17:00 * Wednesday: 19:00 - 20:00 * Thursday: 7:00 - 8:00 * Friday: 13:00 - 14:00 * Saturday: 11:00 - 12:00, 23:00 - 24:00 * Sunday: 13:00 - 14:00, 20:00 - 21:00 Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01059-01.html *http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/calendar/en/index.html Category:Guerrilla Stages Category:XP Guerrilla Stages